


秘密

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: transgender性转和黑e
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 1





	秘密

艾吉奥知道莱昂纳多的秘密。从画家为自己修理袖剑那天开始，她没有同任何人说过这件事。她们也默契的不做多说。  
莱昂纳多是个姑娘。虽然她的名字听起来是个男孩。感谢皮耶罗——他送自己的女儿去学习时不仅教会她怎么在外表上掩饰自己。在这个只有男性可以得到艺术教育的地方——别的地方也好不到哪去——她在年轻时跟随父亲的挚友学习绘画，当她能够独当一面时，她在佛罗伦萨租下了自己的工作室。  
她为自己乔装打扮，垫肩、束胸、塞了棉花的靴子，甚至还有脸上贴好的胡须。  
自此之后她一直以一个男性的身份穿梭于翡冷翠的街巷，她深知暴露自己性别会招来多大麻烦。

同为女性，刺客要考虑的东西比画家少得多。体格和力量的差异可以通过后期锻炼弥补，并且——躬耕于黑暗时，女性的身份时常比男性更方便行动。虽然她坚持以鹰自称——EZIO。  
艾吉奥知晓莱昂纳多的性别要比其他东西更需要隐藏，她从未想过自己会用这点威胁自己的朋友。直到某种感情悄无声息地爆发开。起初感情暗潮般悄无声息，当她发现自己被彻底吞没时已经没有了丝毫后退的余地。  
她不知道要如何定义这种感情，更无从知晓它如何能粘稠而紧密地包裹住自己，然后一丝丝扣紧直到她难以呼吸。  
艾吉奥曾见过被水草缠住的游鱼，她想现在的自己和那条可怜的玩意没什么区别。

她发现她们之间的关系开始不同寻常，或者说，想到莱昂纳时她的身体开始发生变化。

艾吉奥又一次在深夜里醒来，她抽出手指，那些来自于她下身的液体在月光下闪着银白色的光。她模糊地想起梦里的场景。呻吟、潮红和高热，还有女性皮肤柔软的触感，她摸过无数上好的布料，没有任何一匹能与梦中的触感相比。她抚上自己的嘴唇，干燥起皮，这让她怀念梦中的潮湿亲吻。她经历过太多次了，多到那些隐秘于心底的黑暗想法开始疯狂滋长。  
“莱昂纳多...”她喃喃自语，“你会是我的。”  
事情变得一发不可收拾起来。  
当她第一次凑上前亲吻莱昂纳多的耳垂——像是女孩子之间常有的亲密举动。莱昂纳多的惊恐表情让刺客下身收紧——她早已向自己的身体和内心坦诚，以至于梦中的接触有如饮鸩止渴。  
这太棒了，比梦中的感觉要好多了。那些虚幻的亲吻和抚慰根本比不上眼前的景色。莱昂纳多的耳垂柔软甜蜜，艾吉奥甚至怀疑她在上面抹了蜜糖。或许出门时她正是用蜜糖乔装打扮自己——那些该死的胡子，她从未如此恨过那东西。  
她假装不在意地咬了口嘴边地软肉，这能给她的梦境加点调剂，然后飞快推开画家。  
“莱昂，我不是故意要吓你的。”艾吉奥摆出那种她知道的，在刺杀前能让目标晃神的表情。莱昂纳多曾赞美她的面容有如天使的脸庞，而她擅长运用自己的所有才能——面对画家时更是如此。莱昂纳多没有发出更多的声音，她只是捂着耳朵，眼神惶恐地盯着艾吉奥，这又一次让艾吉奥想起那条游鱼，无助，恐慌，无法逃离。过了一会她又像是什么都没有发生一般，重新开始破解桌上的密函。  
“这次的很简单。”画家把手放到桌上，艾吉奥长久地盯着她修长的手指。

刺客踏出了第一步，她预感第二步和第三步会简单得多。她知道要怎么做，哪怕这有违画家的意愿。她知晓莱昂纳多的秘密，也知晓自己对画家有多重要。她无耻地利用了这点，莱昂纳多会一次次对她妥协，而自己不会让对方有任何逃走的可能。  
她待在工作室的时间越来越多，若有若无的肢体接触与日俱增。肩膀，手腕，后颈，脸颊，莱昂纳多能感受到艾吉奥的改变，但她无法开口询问。那些触碰过于转瞬即逝，像蝴蝶的轻触，谁能对这样的接触提出质疑呢。  
只是随之出现的还有刺客玩闹般的威胁，在她们一同出门时，刺客会在在她的耳旁轻声呢喃。  
“如果他们知道了你下身少了什么，你会失去这一切。但我不会告诉任何人。”  
莱昂纳多知道刺客不会向佛罗伦萨抖露自己的性别，但是为什么。  
为什么你要这么做，她在空无一人的工作室里喃喃自语。

艾吉奥找到了踏出第二步的机会。她没等很久，佛罗伦萨的夏天闷热潮湿，莱昂纳多穿着单薄的里衣在工作室里游荡。当然，她还用纱布裹着胸口，但这不能阻挡刺客的目光在上面滑来滑去，即使艾吉奥正挂在窗户外面。  
“莱昂纳多。”她跳了进来，像一只漂亮的白鸟从窗沿落到室内，轻盈、精贵，带着无可否认的压迫感。画家明显瑟缩了一下，她的眼睛里开始出现惊恐和无奈，那双湛蓝的眼睛曾经有如佛罗伦萨的晴空，现在则布满阴霾。艾吉奥的变化让她痛苦，这种痛苦甚至没有人能够倾诉。唯一能同她排解的人就是这一切的始作俑者，更何况她无法拒绝艾吉奥。这让一切都变得无解。  
她在怕我，艾吉奥想，但她是我的。  
刺客的步伐极具技巧性，就像她能在不经意间把人逼进死路。她绕过桌子，座椅，各种散落一地的纸张画笔颜料，一步步把画家逼进工作室的角落。  
莱昂纳多在木料绳索和灰尘构成的角落里看着她，惊慌失措，却没有任何推开她的意思。  
“你不会觉得热吗。”她把手伸进画家的里衣，“在这里你没必要系着它。”  
艾吉奥开始扯下那些布条，莱昂纳多在小声呻吟。她故意的，指尖蹭过画家后背的皮肤，然后是腋下，最后狠狠擦过粉色的凸起。莱昂纳多的呻吟在瞬间拔高，她不敢从艾吉奥身边走开，只能眼圈泛红地看着她。  
“这样挺好的，”艾吉奥把布条随手塞进腰包，“只是出门时你需要换一条了。 "  
“千万别让画具店发现你的性别。”  
艾吉奥没有其他表情，像是在说一件稀松平常的事，然后从画室的窗户一跃而下。

她不知道自己是否该在今晚踏出第三步，她们都喝了点酒，艾吉奥带来的，莱昂纳多醉了，那双蓝色的眼睛里蓄满泪水。刺客清楚画家的内心有多痛苦——她正是那个把痛苦加在她身上的人。但她不想结束，甚至开始上瘾于莱昂纳多的惊恐不安。她把每一次肢体接触的美妙滋味都牢记于心，在深夜里一遍遍拿出来反复回味。  
她可以更进一步。莱昂纳多的妥协给了她极大的满足，她爱透了画家的包容和信任。  
艾吉奥凑上前亲吻对方的眼角，她再一次尝到蜜糖的味道，这不应该，她记忆中所有的泪水都咸涩如海水。  
“莱昂，”她压低了声音，就像在梦里的每一次，“你需要去床上睡一会。”  
画家的身体柔软温顺，她没有更多的力气去拒绝。艾吉奥能看到她蓝的惊慌失措，像一只可怜兮兮的小兽，面对猎人只有腿软发抖的份。她还不知道将要发生什么，或许她知道，但是她依旧不敢开口。画家的小床柔软蓬松，她们躺在上面，像躺在佛罗伦萨的云朵上。  
“艾吉奥...你不该...”她终于开始抽泣，因为刺客在她身上游走的双手。她终于说出来了，但这能改变什呢。艾吉奥已经褪下了刺客袍，她正一丝不挂地压在画家身上。她能感觉到刺客湿的一塌糊涂，那些温热的液体已经彻底毁了她的衣服。  
“我知道自己在做什么。”艾吉奥的声音温柔，同时充满了威胁意味。她正抓着画家的手往身体里探去，那里紧致高热，并且湿漉漉的，黏滑无比，却为她的手指打开。  
艾吉奥开始呻吟，甜美而高昂，她满足于异物侵入的饱涨感，更别说画家手指上的细茧在内壁摩擦激起的快感。  
“你应该占有我，莱昂。”她咬着画家的耳垂，然后是嘴唇。她终于知道和莱昂纳多接吻的感受了，画家的嘴唇柔软但是抗拒。艾吉奥极富耐心地舔开牙齿，把舌头一点点探进去。这太妙了，她勾着画家嘴里的软肉，唾液被搅出黏糊糊的声音。她挤压着身体里的手指，那层细茧磨得她在高潮的前夕颤抖。  
她用臌胀的胸脯去磨蹭对方的，莱昂纳多的乳头像饱涨的葡萄，颜色又如桃子般粉嫩，每次按压都能带起一阵战栗的颤抖。  
“动一动，我亲爱的。”她贴着对方的嘴唇呢喃。  
莱昂纳多总会顺从她，哪怕她正被人压在身下亲吻，哪怕这一切都不曾在她最疯狂的幻想里出现。她的手指开始按压艾吉奥的内壁，然后进入到更深的地方。艾吉奥知道怎么样让自己高潮——在梦里她做过无数次了，但没有哪次的感觉能和现在相提并论。肌肤相亲的实感，体温的交融，还有莱昂纳多的哭泣。  
她夹紧了莱昂纳多，在她的手上来回磨蹭。快感飞快地堆叠起来，艾吉奥不知道莱昂纳多是不是和自己一样流了那么多水，至少她已经毁了画家的床垫。  
她高潮了，快感席卷了她，白光在眼前闪烁，下身收紧到极致，而她偏偏还在流水，流出来的东西多到让她像一口泉水。莱昂纳多在她的身下抽泣，即使她的手指还塞在艾吉奥的身下，刺客为此感受到一阵战栗的喜悦。  
“莱昂纳多，”她贴着画家红肿的嘴唇开口，带着高潮的余韵和尚未被满足的欲望，“你是我的。”

end


End file.
